


The Magic of Fluff

by Junliet



Series: Shorter fics/one shots [10]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magic, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: “Go and have fun!” Yuzuru huffed, picking up Pooh under his arm before he waved at her. “I’ll be absolutely fine at the rink. Don’t worry about me. How bad could it be?”In which Yuzuru is magical and accidentally turns some of the TCC skaters into bunnies





	The Magic of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Yes, this is yet another new thing, but this has been coming for a whileeeeeee. I just want something fluffy. I don't know anymore. This is a fluffy, cracky, silly mess with bunnies and sweet Yuzuvier moments. 
> 
> This is for K1mHeechu1 who is a queen and who really deserves this. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much to everyone for reading this, and thank you thank you thank you for all your continued support :D

“Yuzuru, you should stay here. Rest. The rink will still be there tomorrow.” His mother pleaded, watching as her son packed up his skating suitcase and wrapped himself up in his coat and Winnie the Pooh scarf. “Don’t worry. I’ll cancel the plans, and—”

Yuzuru fixed her with a look as he sniffed and struggled with the laces on his trainers. He blew his nose once more before he pulled up his mask over his nose and pushed himself to his feet. “You’ve finally made friends here in Canada. Go and have fun. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Everyone at the rink will look after me.”

“That’s what’s concerning me, Yuzuru,” she said softly, “because I know you shouldn’t go out like this. You’re…”

“Unpredictable,” Yuzuru finished, leaning against the wall before he pulled his bag onto his back and took hold of his suitcase handle. “I’ll be careful.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” she mumbled. “Do you want me to come to the rink with you? Just in case everything goes wrong.”

“Go and have fun!” Yuzuru huffed, picking up Pooh under his arm before he waved at her. “I’ll be absolutely fine at the rink. Don’t worry about me. How bad could it be?”

Very bad, was the answer to Yuzuru’s question.

He’d been fine when he’d stepped out on the ice. He’d be fine when he’d made his way through the stroking exercises. He’d been absolutely fine when he’d started working with Ghislain on his jumps. The problem was when his nose started itching. He grabbed a tissue from Pooh just in time to catch his kitten sneeze.

“Evgenia?” Jason’s voice was tight and laced with terror. Yuzuru turned away from his tissue box to see Jason skidding to a stop on the ice. The American knelt down next to a pile of training clothes, two Air pods, and Evgenia’s boots with her signature rose gold, John Wilson blades. Jason moved the clothes around, face pale, when a creamy Crème d’Argent bunny with a butterfly marking on its nose wiggled out from underneath the training clothes. Yuzuru and Jason both stared at it in horror before it dawned on them what had happened.

“Evgenia?” Yuzuru asked very quietly, sliding over towards the bunny before he crouched down. “Oh no no no, Evgenia, that’s not you is it?”

The bunny glanced around the rink before she tried to bounce towards Yuzuru and promptly slipped over. She slid on her fluffy belly on the ice over to him, and she nosed at his gloved hand gently. Yuzuru cringed, scooping her up gently.

“Can you explain what’s going on, Yuzuru?” Jason asked, watching his training mate sniff with his cold and bounce the bunny that may or may not have been Evgenia in his arms, “cause I’m very confused.”

“U-Uh,” Yuzuru stuttered, trying to work out how to word what had happened when he felt that awful, tell-tale tingle in his nose. He kitten sneezed again, turning away from Jason to go to Pooh and get a tissue, when he heard a little pop behind him.

“Jason?” He asked softly, cringing when he spotted the pile of training clothes and skates on the ice. A soft white bunny with a black nose, ears, feet, and tail, emerged from the pile and slid over to Yuzuru cautiously. Jason had been turned into a Californian bunny, and Yuzuru scooped him up too with a groan as the feeling of dread settled into the pit of his stomach.

“Yuzu, what’s going on?” Yuzuru looked up to see Javier skating over to him. The Spaniard was partway through his trial as a coach, and he’d been overseeing their warm up. Yuzuru’s eyes widened in panic.

“Javi! Go away! Now!” He choked on his coughs, burying his face into his elbow to hide them. Evgenia and Jason were balanced in his other arm as bunnies and they were cuddled up together.

Javier raised an eyebrow at him and carefully took the two bunnies out of his boyfriend’s arms, letting him cough freely. Evgenia kicked at him with her fluffy legs, trying to get back into Yuzuru’s arms.

“Are you powers a little out of control again?” Javier asked him gently.

“Just have a cold,” Yuzuru got out as he straightened up and stopped coughing. “Sneezes make everything go a little weird.” He gestured to the two bunnies in Javier’s arms. “Mother said I should stay at home today, but she wanted to go out with friends in Canada, and she finally made some so I said I would be fine on my own and told her to go. And I insisted on coming here to train.”

Javier nodded before he flinched, glaring at the bunny in his arms. “Qué diablos?” he hissed, glaring at the Evgenia bunny. “She bit me! I think she wants you to hold her instead.”

Yuzuru chuckled and scooped her out of his boyfriend’s hands. “Don’t bite my boyfriend Evgenia. That’s my jo—”

Yuzuru’s sneeze echoed around the rink and there was another pop from across the rink. Wincing, Yuzuru turned to look at the other end of the rink and groaned. Where Joseph had been happily warming up on his own was another pile of clothes and skates on the ice. Yuzuru and Javier both held their breath and they watched as a medium sized black, Alaskan bunny slid out along the ice on its belly. Yuzuru groaned.

“Kore wa jigokida,” he reached down for the Joseph bunny as it slowly slipped and slid its way across the ice over to him. “Javi, what do I do?”

“Just calm down Cari,” Javier said gently, stroking his waist lightly, “and everything will be okay. I’m sure. If worst comes to worst, your magic isn’t that strong. It’ll wear off eventually.”

Yuzuru nodded, skating over to the edge of the rink. He placed the Joseph bunny back on the solid ground and not on the ice but, when he tried to put Evgenia down too, she wiggled about in his arms and buried her face in his chest. He couldn’t help but chuckle at her and he stroked her ears lightly as Javier put down Jason off the ice too. The trainee coach scooped up the piles of clothes, skates, and airpods before he dumped them unceremoniously on the benches.

Yuzuru shot him a glare and started to fold up the clothes, with bunny Evgenia nuzzled up against his side, and separate them into neat piles for the three. Javier skated around in a circle, thinking about what to do about the situation, when the doors of the rink flew open.

“Sorry we’re late!” Javier and Yuzuru both looked up to see Jun and Conrad rushing into the rink out of the changing room. Yuzuru cooed at the adorable look Conrad was giving to Jun, full of love like a pining young man. Yuzuru recognised the look, he really did. He’d given it to Javier for so many years when they’d been training together. “What did we miss?”

Jun’s excited babbling made Yuzuru and Javier both smile, but the tingling in Yuzuru’s nose cut his smile short. Before he even had time to speak, Yuzuru let loose another kitten sneeze, and Jun vanished. His clothes and skates were in a pile again, and a black Havana bunny slipped out from underneath it, wiggling its pale pink nose lightly. Yuzuru’s eyes widened in shock.

“J-Jun?” Conrad asked, kneeling down next to the bunny. “Oh my God, is that you?”

Yuzuru rubbed at his forehead, shaking his head, when his eyes widened in shock and he let out another kitten sneeze.

Javier pulled him into a tight hug, stroking his hair. “Don’t look.” He whispered.

“Conrad’s turned into a bunny too, hasn’t he?”

“I’m afraid so.”

Yuzuru groaned and stepped off the ice, settling on the bench with his head in his hands. Javier stepped off next to him and stroked his back.

“You okay?”

“You should leave me alone, Javi,” he mumbled, “because I don’t want to accidentally turn you into a bunny too.”

“You won’t,” Javier said softly, picking up the Evgenia bunny and placing her on Yuzuru’s lap where she nuzzled Yuzuru’s tummy gently, “remember? Your mother made sure. She put that protection spell on me when we started dating. I’ll be fine.”

Yuzuru nodded, cuddling his boyfriend and the bunny on his lap. “Should have stayed at home. Hate to admit it, but I should have stayed at home.”

“Well, your work ethic is ridiculous, and you’re just being nice to your mum today, so I’m not surprised.” Javier kissed his cheek gently. “I’ll take you home if you want?”

“ _As cute as this shit is_ ,” Yuzuru opened one eye at the Japanese to see Shoma in all his five foot two inches of confusion, “ _where the fuck is Jason?”_

Yuzuru tensed in Javier’s arms. _“Why?”_ he asked very slowly and Shoma rolled his eyes in irritation.

_“Because we’re meant to be going on a date.”_

Oh shit. Yuzuru groaned and hid his face against Javier’s chest again. _“He’s a bunny. The black and white one over there.”_

Shoma blinked at him. _“You’re joking, right?”_

“Not in the slightest. Evgenia is this one,” he held up the bunny on his lap, “Jason is that black and white one, Joseph is that big black one happily sliding around on the ice, Conrad is the little Netherland dwarf, and Jun is that other black one over there.”

“There’s only one black one, and he’s sliding around on the ice,” Shoma said with a frown before he scooped up the bunny Yuzuru had pointed to, calling him Jason, “and are you sure this is Jason?”

The bunny nuzzled up against Shoma’s neck, giving him little bunny kisses, and the Japanese man giggled. Yuzuru half smiled a little at the adorableness before Shoma’s words settled in the pit of his stomach.

“What do you mean there’s only one black one?”

Shoma looked up from the bunny in his arms. “There’s only one black bunny around. And there’s no Nether-whatever you said.”

Yuzuru sat bolt upright, nearly hitting his head on Javier’s jawline. Evgenia was still curled up on his lap, Jason was in Shoma’s arms, and Joseph was happily sliding around on the ice. There was no sign of Jun or Conrad anywhere.

"Can someone," Yuzuru, Javier, and Shoma all turned to see Brian standing at the edge of the rink, shaking his head, "please explain to me what's going on here? Javi, you're meant to be warming up a group of skaters. And, as much as we love having you visiting Mr Uno, you're not meant to watch training sessions here. Especially not the elite ones."

Yuzuru translated for him halfheartedly before he cuddled up to Javier again. "Brian, magic has gone wild today because of cold. Every time I sneezed, I turned someone into a bunny! And now we've lost Jun-bunny and Conrad-bunny."

Brian blinked at him once, twice, three times before he sighed. "I don't think I've been high ever in my life. And I didn't touch alcohol last night. So I can't be drunk or high, but why the hell am I being told that one of my skaters turned the others into bunnies?"

Yuzuru sighed. "I should have told you at the beginning. I have magic from my mother's side."

"It's why he's so beautiful," Javier supplied helpfully.

Brian shook his head at the pair of them. "Alright, fine, whatever, why did you think coming in with a cold to train was a good idea to start with?"

Yuzuru shrugged. "Thought it was just a little sniffle. Thought I could deal with it."

Brian sighed again and drained his coffee. "And the bunny in your lap is...?"

"Evgenia."

"And the one in Mr Uno's arms is...?"

"Jason."

"And the one sliding around on the ice is...?"

"Joseph."

"Let me see if I've got this right." Brian said. "Yuzuru's sneezes made his magic go weird. He turned Evgenia, Jason, Joseph, Jun, and Conrad into bunnies, and now Jun and Conrad have gone missing?"

"Correct," Javier said, rubbing his boyfriend's shoulder gently. "If we can get his mother here or them home then everything will be alright and she can reverse the magic."

Brian nodded. "Right. Okay. Well, first order of business is to find Jun and Conrad. Then, uh, we'll work out what to do. Javi, can you get Joseph for me off the ice?"

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh, here we go," Brian said with a sigh as Ghislain all but bounced into the rink and onto the ice. The jump coach slid over to the bunny and knelt down, smiling as Joseph nuzzled up against his hand.

"Brian! You didn't tell me we had adorable bunnies here! Oh, they're so cute! Look at his little face. Oh, he's so adorable."

Tracy stepped into the rink and raised an eyebrow at the sight before her. Yuzuru Hanyu had a bunny on his lap and was curled up in Javier Fernandez's arms. Brian looked ready to drown his sorrows with a bottle of vodka. Shoma Uno, why was he even there, was standing in front of Yuzuru and Javier with another bunny in his arms. And Ghislain was kneeling on the ice with a third bunny curled up next to him.

"What's going on here?" She asked softly.

Brian took another deep breath. "Yuzuru accidentally turned Evgenia, Jason, Joseph, Jun, and Conrad into bunnies. And now we're going to find where Jun and Conrad have gone. Because they're lost apparently."

Tracy nodded, taking a look around before she smiled a little. "Well, then lets go on a bunny hunt, shall we?"

Leaving Ghislain to play around with bunny Joseph and teach him to jump over barriers made of bags and jumpers, Brian and Tracy followed Yuzuru and Javier around the rink as they all searched for Jun and Conrad in their socks. They searched the changing rooms, the lockers, the dance studios, upstairs, the lounge, the cafeteria, everywhere. With each room the bunnies weren't in, Yuzuru's frown deepened.

Brian opened up his office with a sigh. "We can sit down in here and rethink our strategy, okay?"

He pulled out his office chair and his face softened to a smile. "Or maybe we don't."

Curled up on the chair were the Havana bunny and Netherlands Dwarf bunny sleeping together. Tracy cooed as she watched them napping, reaching out a hand to idly stroke their soft ears. Brian carefully moved them off the seat and into Tracy's arms; she held them like two babies. Yuzuru sagged with relief at the sight of them, all but falling into Javier's arms with the combined exhaustion of the emotions and fighting his cold. His boyfriend stroked his hair lightly, placing little kisses across his forehead and cheeks as they sat down on the sofa in Brian's office together.

Brian cancelled the training sessions for the rest of the day, and the skaters and bunnies all sat in the office together until Yumi Hanyu could come in. Yuzuru had phoned her earlier but, still feeling guilty about keeping her with him for so many years, he told her not to rush and to enjoy herself instead. In the meantime, bunnies Jun, Joseph, and Conrad played around on the floor together with Ghislain laughing and helping them to jump over things. The three little bunnies chased each other across the floor, causing the mischief they did as humans but as bunnies instead. Shoma had claimed one of the free chairs opposite to Brian's desk and he cuddled the bunny Jason with a wide smile. Both fell asleep together and looked adorable, especially with bunny Jason curled up against Shoma's chest with his fluffy head on Shoma's pecs. Shoma's arms, even in sleep, cradled the fluffy bunny gently, supporting him. Bunny Evgenia had fallen asleep on Yuzuru's lap too. Her fluffy creamy ears lay back and the Japanese man idly stroked her ears as she slept. She was humming very quietly, and Yuzuru smiled as he looked down at her as she slept soundly.

Javier stroked Yuzuru's hair as they lay down together on the sofa. Yuzuru looked up at him, near black eyes meeting big doe eyes. Both smiled at each other and Javier leaned down to catch his mouth in a soft kiss.

"I love you," Javier whispered, "unstable magic or not, unreal beauty or not, stubborn ass or not, adorable face or not, secret love for the ice, I really do love you Yuzuru."

"I love you too," Yuzuru giggled, "and I very nearly love you as much as I love the ice. You're close."

"Thanks," Javier laughed, shaking his head. "I know we're planning to move in together, so, um, when we do, do you want to adopt a bunny? Or two? Or maybe another cat? Oh, but your asthma--"

"I can take medicine for that. I love kitties and bunnies so much! I want to adopt something fluffy and cuddle it, and do couple things like make my phone background a picture of you cuddling our babies. So yes, when we move in together, we can adopt a kitten or a bunny together."

Javier kissed his forehead again with a little smile. "I love you so much."

"Love you too."

Tracy and Brian exchanged a look after they watched Yuzuru and Javier being adorable together before they both exchanged very parental smiles.

Yumi Hanyu knocked on the door to Brian's office and he sagged with relief as she stepped in. She took in the room with raised eyebrows.

"I'll be absolutely fine at the rink. Don't worry about me. How bad could it be? Wasn't that what you told me this morning, Yuzuru?"

Shoma snorted with laughter at Yuzuru's mother's comments, half asleep still.

"Shut up Shoma."

"No. This is funny. Now answer your mother and stop being rude."

Yuzuru pouted at Shoma before he looked at his mother with wide, pleading eyes. "I accidentally turned five of the other skaters into bunnies because I couldn't control my magic when I was sneezing. Can you undo it?"

Yumi smiled and kissed her son's forehead lightly. "Of course. Next time you're staying at home with Pooh-san looking after you if I can't look after you. But yes, I will undo your little errors."

Yuzuru smiled and Yumi stepped back. She glowed slightly blue and the five bunnies glowed blue too before the sparkles dissolved and revealed five humans.

Five humans whose clothes were by the edge of the ice.

Yuzuru screamed when Evgenia turned back to normal and he flinched back, knocking her off his lap and onto the floor of the office. Tracy quickly took off her jacket and handed it to Evgenia who couldn't have looked more calm. Yuzuru buried his bright red face into Javier's shoulder and the other was looking firmly up at the ceiling.

"Put some clothes on woman!" Yuzuru shrieked.

Evgenia fixed him with a glare. "You're so dramatic. It's only boobs."

"I'm too gay for boobs!"

Zhenya rolled her eyes before she settled on the floor of the office, waiting for Tracy to bring back in all of their clothes.

Shoma, however, reached very well to a nude Jason appearing on his lap. He cupped Jason's cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Brian threw a blanket over the pair of them to protect everyone else in the room from their display, much to the irritation of Shoma.

"Save it for the bedroom! There are children here!" Yuzuru snapped at Shoma who just stuck his tongue out at him before he went back to making out with his boyfriend.

The three children Yuzuru referred to were mortified. Jun had curled up into a ball to avoid looking at Conrad or Joseph, Joseph was covering everything he could, and Conrad was blushing all over as he pointedly avoided looking at Jun. The three all but chanted "I'm sorry" to each other when Tracy returned and they dressed in record time.

As soon as Evgenia was dressed, she pulled out her phone and Skyped someone.

"Hey Waka! I missed you a lot! Listen listen listen, today was insane. Yuzu got sick and accidentally turned us into bunnies, say hi Yuzuru!" she angled to phone to the still shaken Japanese man curled up next to Javier. "He's still shaken because his weakness is boobs."

"To be fair," Wakaba said with a little laugh, "so is mine. I missed you too Zhenya. Can't wait to see you again too!"

Evgenia walked off out of the office with a smile, and the others all watched her go in shock.

"How is she so calm?" Tracy asked with a little shake of her head. "How?"

"Because all of our guys are gay or bi?" Brian suggested, shaking his head. "If you guys need to take tomorrow off, I understand."

"Bye!" Jun tripped over himself to run out of the room. "See you around Conrad! Maybe! Hopefully! Bye!"

Yuzuru and Javier both snorted as the two young Canadians stumbled out in a daze. Shoma then pulled Jason after him out of the room with a wave to his coaches and then Yuzuru, Javier, Tracy, Brian, and Yuzuru's mother were left in the room.

"Next time you're sick," Brian fixed Yuzuru with a firm look, "please take the time off."

"I will," Yuzuru whispered, hiding his face in Javier's chest from embarrassment. "I've certainly learnt my lesson about turning up to training sick."


End file.
